


Even More Erotic Adventures Of The Doctor

by 123z



Series: Doctor Who [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: The Doctor gets a delivery from the Kerblam man
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812661
Kudos: 4





	Even More Erotic Adventures Of The Doctor

Note- I do not own the rights to the BBC character Doctor Who, nor the TARDIS. This is just a fun homage to the enduring television show.

xxx 

The Time Lord known only as the Doctor sat in his comfy chair, engrossed in deep thought. In his eleventh persona he had youthful features that were distinctly at odds with his 900 plus years. This was thanks to the remarkable gift of regeneration that only the Time Lords of the planet Gallifrey possessed. 

Alone with his thoughts he was seated on the console room floor of the three sectioned control room of the TARDIS. The hexagonal time rotor rose up and down indicating the time and space machine was in flight in the vortex. Affectionately called the 'Raggedy Doctor' he was dressed in his usual brown tweed jacket, black trousers and ankle high boots. Around his neck he wore his favoured bow tie.

"Come on, come on."

His contemplation was suddenly interrupted by a rumbling and shuddering that proceeded the appearance of a time portal. One wall of the TARDIS was breeched and the lean six footer sprang up as a bright flash made him blink violently. A figure came into view, that of an automaton in a blue and red uniform and cap. The face was fixed in a permanent smile and in its outstretched hands it held out a square box.

"Delivery for the Doctor."

"It's the Kerblam man! Finally."

He walked over and took the box with a big grin. 

"Delivery completed. And remember, if you want it, Kerblam it!"

The figure dissolved into shimmering atoms and then vanished. The Doctor ripped the top of the box open and was eternally grateful for the biggest retailer of consumer goods in the Galaxy. Like a big kid he dipped his hand inside, tore open the bubble wrap and retrieved a small plastic bottle. He opened the safety cap and took one of the little blue pills from within and swallowed it quickly. He bounced over to the full length mirror and removed all of his clothing as fast as he was able to. He studied his stark naked reflection with hand on hips and waited.

'Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts," he said to himself. 

After two full minutes of concentration his expression changed to one of rapture. He hurried along to the first room on the left and burst in excitedly.

"Girls! It worked!"

Inside the small room and reposed on the one bed side by side were two young and attractive females. The one with the long red hair was dressed in a police officers uniform with white blouse, micro mini skirt and black stockings. Besides her was a buxom blonde with fulsome lips and an ample bosom. She looked utterly ravishing in her Princess Leia slave outfit with the halter neck gold bra and long drape that was split up each thigh.

"About time raggedy man. We're both extremely impatient."

"Not to mention very horny." Said the pouting blonde.

The Doctor spread his hands and displayed his ten erection.

"No more tears, my dears. Kerblam just delivered my extra strong Viagra. Worked a treat."

Both the women gazed at his circumcised cock that poked up at a healthy 90 degrees. The big blue vein pulsed as his two hearts pumped blood to the engorged shaft, and the angry looking head looked fit to burst.

"So, get over here and fuck our brains out."

Amy sat up and took off her blouse and bra and flaunted her perky tits. Rose also removed her top and her hefty boobs flopped out and spread over her ribcage. The Doctor's cock bobbed up and down as if nodding in agreement and he hopped over to the bed.

"GERONIMO!"

He dived onto the bed and was smothered by the sex starved, red blooded young women who rained kisses on his desirable naked body. Rose melded her body to his and her womanly curves and soft flesh took his breath away. She kissed his neck, cheeks, mouth and big chin, never lingering on one place for long. Her lustrous fair hair fell across him as he nuzzled the nape of her neck. With his right hand he cupped her large left breast and used his thumb to stroke the nipple.

"Hey! Don't forget me." Said Amy in her soft Scottish burr. 

The Doctor turned his head and opened his mouth and his lips met Amy's in a long and passionate kiss. The bubbly redhead loved how his tongue pushed in and searched for hers. Then they broke and Amy left a hanging strand of saliva from his lips. Rose moved in and took the wet string and balanced the viscous spit on her lips and kissed the excited Doctor. Their mouths slipped against each other in just the sloppy peck that Rose favoured. He reached out to Amy fragrant body and slid the palm of his hand over her breasts.

"Yes!"

Amy gasped in delight as her nipples were licked by the Time Lord and she closed her eyes in bliss. Smaller than Rose her boobs were extra sensitive nonetheless and the Doctor delighted in eliciting moans from the pale skinned female. Absorbed as he was, tasting one hard nub and then the other, Rose had stood up and unfastened her sexy drape which pooled at her bare feet. Finally naked the Doctor drank in her voluptuous figure and the compelling sight of her shaven twat. 

Did he really need Viagra as he ogled her big creamy white tits? "Good gravy! That has to be the biggest cock I've ever seen!" Amy now began to suck on the Doctor with a happy humming sound. Her eyes closed tight shut and she breathed hard through flared nostrils as she slurped on the hard organ. He swept away her bright red hair as he watched her slide down his shaft half way and dribble saliva down the underside to his massive balls. His dick filled the back of her throat as she struggled to breathe. She pulled back up and gagged loudly and then engulfed the large mushroom top once again.

"Mphmph!"

A constant stream of spit ran down his shaft as her throat was speared with his rock hard cock. Rose Tyler watched and felt a little left out and put both hands on his thighs and joined in the fun. The Doctor was dumbfounded as his dream of having his two lovable companions mouth his prick at the same time. Fully primed thanks to the wondrous little pill his dick strained as their wet mouths traversed his rigid ten incher.

"Great stuff, ladies."

Their lips met in passing, virtually kissing one another with his big boner sandwiched between their hungry licks. Then they gave muffled giggles as Amy went down and Rose licked upwards. Rose had his bloated crown now and took him deep with a swish of her golden locks. He loved the way her tongue peeped out slightly from half open lips and slathered his shaft.

"To me."

Rose handed over his dick as if a baton in a relay race and the flame haired Scottish babe tilted her head and sucked him in, hollowing out her right cheek as his knob pushed in and out of her sumptuous mouth. He turned to see Rose laid on her back her legs spread out, giving the Time Lord a perfect view of the pink insides of her vulva. 

"Oh, you bad girl!" Grinned the salivating Time Lord.

"Bad wolf, Doctor, I'm your bad wolf." 

Her voice had that endearing chirpy London accent that he loved and gave her another big kiss as he lowered his skinny frame on top of her. With his stiff cock as big as he had hoped he penetrated the sexy blonde and discovered her cunt to be astonishingly sodden. Amy watched as she stripped off her micro skirt and black tights, sat on the bed side on and stroked her red snapper as the Doctor drew his body back and forth with huge lunges.

"Fuck me, that's big!"

Rose had a flushed face and her long lashes fluttered rapidly and her full lips puckered as she was hammered into the mattress. His bony ass rose and fell as he filled her juicy cunt with all nine inches of hard Time Lord cock. The curvy babe lifted both her legs on either side of his hips and brought them in tight to squeeze his flanks. Amy strummed her erect clit faster as she looked on with a touch of jealousy at the pair of locked lovers.

"Tell me how he feels.

"Hard as iron. I am so stuffed right now, it almost hurts. But in a nice way." 

The Doctor angled his lower body so that he rubbed on her clitoris as he banged in and out. His wiry pubes scratched her newly shaven mound as their bodies ground together in mutual bliss. His chest collided with the comfortable pillows of her fleshy tits as he propelled himself into her pussy.

"I'll tell you one thing, being with you keeps a girl fit." Gushed the blonde.

"Don't forget me, raggedy man."

The Doctor sighed and rolled from Rose with his flagpole of a hard on glistening in the harsh light of the TARDIS interior.

Amy assumed the same position and fanned her long hair out over the pillow. She gulped as she contemplated his massive prick that extended all the way up his belly.

"Oh...my...gosh!"

The Doctor had only fed her an inch and she was already creaming herself. Amy hissed between gritted teeth he slowly sank inside her. Her lithe legs came up and encircled his lower back, one ankle over the other. The six footer grunted as he felt the balls of her feet bang up and down on him, urging him to fuck her harder.

"Alright Pond. Behave."

He fucked her with a renewed vigour and leaned in so that her bottom lifted up from the bed. His balls slammed on her jiggling ass cheeks as his cock thrust in and out in a blur. The sublime friction was making the girl giddy with pleasure. He lifted his head, his floppy hair now limp with sweat, and felt Rose stroke his spine as he bobbed up and down on the moaning redhead. Then, when she moved her left hand into the crack of his damp ass he tensed and sank his whole length inside the astonished Amy.

"Fuck!" Amy gushed over his cock as she came with a delicious shiver.

The Doctor was gently pushed onto his back and Rose straddled him and hovered over his vertical pole. Taking a deep breath she wiggled her generous rump and let her soaked cunt lower onto him. This was her favourite position and she enthusiastically rode up and down with gusto. Her weight meant that on the downward spiral she took all of his stiff boner and each time she impaled herself a trickle of her love juices leaked down to his scrotum. He pawed at the big cushions of her boobs as her body made insistent and fluid thrusts on his erection, and her shoulder length hair matted to her cheeks and neck.

"Keep it up." Said Rose with a wry smile.

"No problem, thanks to my little blue pill."

He grabbed her meaty bum and banged her up and down even faster as she purred like a kitten. The eleventh Doctor lifted up from the bed and drove his impressive prick deeper and deeper inside Rose and literally lifted her into the air.

"Close, so close."

Her orgasm was building and she clenched her pussy around him, milking him as she fucked him. Her climax came as she bucked and tensed and her momentum caused her to dip forwards so that her face rested on his chest. Decidedly drained but happy she eased herself up and let Amy take her place. Eager to fuck the Doctor some more the leggy girl flung herself onto his groin and welcomed his huge hose inside her lush pussy.

"Heaven, sheer heaven." She murmured under her breath.

The Time Lord made an enormous lunge up and made her gasp and she started to make erratic bobs up and down. The sense of being impalement was divine and she screamed and screamed so loud that the console room echoed. Her sweaty ass slid to and fro on his lap and the backs of her thighs met the tops of his. She put her small hands on his abdomen for something to push against as her gyrations grew more intense. Waves of welcome tingles ran through her as she ground her clit on his pelvis. The angle of penetration was perfect as she frantically moved her hips. 

"Give it to me, yes! Yes!"

"Your pussy is so hot, Pond." 

Thoroughly engrossed in the fuck Amy rotated her hips and threw her head back and let out long and soft cries. Her whole being begged for another sublime release and she doubled the rate of her grinding motions. Her eyes were big and sweat prickled her brow as her ass slammed down on him. 

"Doctor, Here I go."

Amy could hold off no longer and her narrow back arched as a wonderful spasm made the slick walls of her pussy tighten around his throbbing tool. She panted loudly and then rolled over and laid down. The Doctor remained rigid with a purple head, Amy's cum coating the shaft. He heard a shuffle and looked up to see Rose on her hands and knees. Those delectable milky white half moons were too much to ignore and the Doctor knelt behind her and swiped his bell end up and down the vertical slot in between.

"Oh, shit!"

He gripped both her hips and pulled her back and forth on his length as if using her as a personal fuck toy. His body slapped at her buns with gave them an amusing rippling effect. Rose dipped her head and held her bouncing tits in her right hand as she was shunted forwards. Then the Doctor looked down beneath him to see the naughty Amy Pond wriggle up like a worm and rest on her back under Rose. Her pussy was at a perfect angle to be fucked and he pulled out of Rose and fed Amy his dripping hose. Rose leaned forward and pawed at Amy's tits as the Doctor took the flame haired girl by the knees and went in and out at a leisurely stroke of his pulsating prick.

"So wonderful, you two."

His pace quickened as he thrust his hips up and fucked Amy with all the power in his lower body and legs. He shifted up a couple of inches and pushed into the bald cunt of Rose once more. She groaned into Amy's mouth as the pair kissed as she was fucked hard and fast. Over the next five minutes he alternated between the two 

"Cum in my mouth, Doctor. come on you devil!" Rose looked behind her as she put her right hand on his stomach. 

The Doctor grunted and lined up her mouth with his cock. Then he pushed his skinny hips forwards and shoved his bell end between those oh, so desirable lips of hers. Rose took a deep breath as he held her face steady and he let fly long gushes down her throat. He shuddered at least seven times as he ejaculated and lubricated the busty blonde's tonsils. The Doctor pulled out of Rose's pursed lips and Amy took hold of him at the base and cleaned the purple head with her mouth. 

x

The Doctor rose to his full height and ran his hand through his lank hair, his stalwart cock still erect and faintly twitching. He looked down on the naked women, both resting in their post coital dreams. He took a hand held remote and sighed as he turned the red button to off.

"Almost like the real thing." 

The women were his new pleasure droids, sexual replicants which the Doctor had shaped into exact duplicates of his current favourite companions. This had been a dry run for his Viagra pill and he was delighted at the result. He straightened the figures limbs and left them on their backs, side by side.

"Now, where did I put that model of Clara Oswald?"

END


End file.
